Couting Star
by KellenHakuen
Summary: —Puedes ser diferente y chillón. Eso te sale mejor que nadie. (Kuro x Lawless)


Otra pequeña escritura 3. Realmente disfruto escribir de ellos, son mi bella, bella OTP -Inserte corazón-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de su respectivo creador.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

 _Couting Star._

 _By KellenHakuen_

—¿Y esas estrellas que forman tienen? —Hyde movió la cabeza para cerciorarse de que el perezoso estaba prestándole atención, apuntando al montón de constelaciones que estaban adornándose sobre el cielo, éste mueve la cabeza hacia arriba y abre la boca observándolas por un rato.

—Quizá de una almohada gigante.

Lawless rió por la respuesta tan espontanea que su novio le ha dado, ambos están sobre el balcón, mirando las estrellas de la noche y contándolas para pasar el tiempo. No poseen otra compañía que no sea el otro y no le molesta.

—Yo le vi forma de una doncella.

Kuro de soslayo, observó la mueca triste que empieza a adornar por parte de su rostro, rueda los ojos sintiéndose agrio en el interior.

—¿Una doncella?

—Sí —responde a sus preguntas, sonriendo ligeramente —. Es una princesa, es hermosa y siempre está sonriendo.

Kuro entrecerró los ojos para ver si era cierto que tenía parecido a una princesa, pero el sólo veía un montón de puntos brillantes que se alineaban en una cómoda almohada.

—Ehhh… —exclamó lento —Yo no veo la forma.

—Supongo —masculló el rubio —Es diferente cada quién.

—¿Ophelia? —cuestionó Kuro.

—Ya no la volví a ver.

El alma le duele, Lawless se siente incompleto y le gusta demostrarlo al contar las estrellas. Admirarlas y crear pequeñas historias con sus luces, le encanta observarlas e imagina que Ophelia está entre ellas.

—Fuiste algo imprudente—acusó Kuro sin remordimiento, Lawless suelta una carcajada.

—Sólo quise volver reales mis sentimientos, pero supongo que sólo amarla no era suficiente. Debí ser más codicioso, debí quererla con más fuerza.

Kuro lo piensa por un momento, quiere decirle que está exagerando, pero quizá eso haría sentir mal a descontrolado. Indagó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, descubriendo que tenía unos cuantos centavos y un boleto del autobús viejo en su interior, distraído, decide cortar los preámbulos.

—¿Y vale la pena amarla a ella? —preguntó interesado en lo que el chico de anteojos chillones pudiera mencionarle.

—Cada segundo. —contestó descontrolado. Obsequiándole una sonrisa que Kuro, pudo jurar que a lo mejor ésta era sincera y no de incertidumbre como mostraba a veces.

—Ya veo …—el perezoso volteo a ver a Lawless, quien sólo curioseaba en la barra vieja de la orilla.

—Esto no era lo que esperaba …—murmuró Lawless después de un rato de que las estrellas lo hayan abandonado y estaban ocultas entre las nubes oscuras, aún escucha los pasos de algunos tortolos abajo del balcón, que se van alejando y ahora son espiados por la luna.

Mahiru, había salido con Licht, dejándolo a él y al inquilino que ahora se disfrutan en silencio, sin alegar nada más, El servamp observa a quién está a su lado, quién sólo le corresponde con una sonrisa irónica.

—Kuro —lo llamó, puesto que a pesar estar engullido en silencio, sabe que Kuro está ahí, hay algo en ellos. Es un vínculo que crece y no se detiene.

—Es molesto que intentes ser real —El rubio desplegó la vista, intentando localizarlo, pero se detiene de su búsqueda en el momento en que el Servamp le sostiene la mano y hace que ambos dedos se crucen.

—No quiero escuchar eso de ti, Kuro —bromeó, intentando no sonar nervioso por el nuevo gesto.

—Qué molesto …—Kuro volvió a sumergir la vista en la pantalla nocturna y en los botones que zozobraban como pequeñas estrellas —A veces eres tan molesto.

—¿Y qué puedo ser entonces en la ciudad, hermano? —le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca.

—Puedes ser diferente y chillón. Eso te sale mejor que nadie.

Carcajeó un poco ante la cruda respuesta de Kuro, pero, de pronto, escuchó cómo el cuerpo del perezoso se movió, acercándose al grado que la respiración fría logró molestarle en la nariz. Percibió el perfume de Kuro tan cerca, olía muy bien para ser hombre. Realizó una mueca desesperada al notar sus traicioneros pensamientos, ¿desde cuándo Kuro olía bien?

Empero, algo cae sobre sus labios, es ligero ya que no le molestó y al verificar, notó la sinuosa boca que encajaba con la suya, y el cómo los dedos tiemblan, atravesando los suyos, percibe algunos cabellos azules que caen en cascada picándole la frente y la textura rasposa de la chaqueta. Las estrellas cantan a tan conmovedora escena, torpemente buscaba al actor responsable de aquello.

—No planeo darte mis sentimientos—se quejó con una mueca, ahora misma sentía parte de sus mejillas calientes.

—No los quiero, sólo pensé que sería menos molesto, menos trabajo —Y Kuro volvió a caer sobre el suelo, acomodándose de nuevo y arrastrándose hasta su lugar de origen.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta?

—No tengo una respuesta Lawless. Supongo, ¿qué es algo real? Tú querías valer con Ophelia, yo lo quiero ser contigo. No soy bueno en este tipo de cosas—Alegó, por segundos también se siente cómodo de que el rubio estuviese congelado ante sus palabras, puesto que no sabría lidiar ni el porqué de sus acciones. Es irrisorio verlo desesperado por encontrar un punto de encuentro, menea la cabeza frenéticamente para sentirse mejor.

Enmudeció, sin poder refutarle a sus palabras, agh. Odiaba esta situación, quiere proponerle un abrazo, quiere conocerlo, quiere saber más, sin pensarlo, lo va necesitando. No lo planeó, ni le disgusta. Al final, sabe lo que es necesario para su cuerpo.

—Odio que seas tan molesto.

—Esa es mi línea.

—Supongo que también …me siento bien —se sinceró.

—…Y …—Kuro siseó, antes de continuar lo miró de soslayo —Ahora, ¿qué forma tienen las estrellas?

—De un gato. Un gato muy perezoso.

 **Notas finales.**

Son tan lindos uwu. Otro Headcanon plasmado -Insete emoji feliz aquí-

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
